When I grow up
by MysteryGirl47
Summary: I told them I wanted to be the first female hokage then he came along and made me want something entirely different.


This is another one shot dedicated to my friend Nikka. She was one of the first people to read my fictions and she really liked them. So I decided to make her favorite pairing Kushina x Minato. I hope I do this pairing justice with my writing.

**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

So many genin in one place, how could one village hold so many kids? My eyes scanned the room. Everyone seems to know each other. I played with my red hair nervously. A boy with blonde hair stands out from the throng. Our teacher sends me to my seat, two rows down from him diagonally. I listened as each kid around me says what they want to be when they grow up. I stood up shaking slightly as I yelled my own goal.

"I'm going to be the first female hokage!"

"Yeah right brat. You're just some kid from another village you won't ever be hokage here. You're just a tomato."

I fidgeted in my seat and looked down at my hands. The kids around me were laughing at me. I felt myself go red with embarrassment. I felt like a real tomato. I just wish the earth would open up and swallow me just to escape their laughter. The teacher made us be quiet and reprimanded them for teasing. I turned my head to listen to the others announce their goal and it was a blonde boy's turn.

"I want to be a great hokage that everyone in the village will respect."

He didn't really look like a reliable person, he actually seems weak to me. I turned around and waited for class to be finished.

"What makes you so special, huh?"

Three boys cornered me outside school. I didn't waver in front of them but I stayed silent.

* * *

"The new kid's just silent."

"I knew she was all talk."

"And what's with this red hair."

The boy to my right grabbed the end of my long red hair. I glared at him but he didn't let go.

"Look at that round face she looks just like a tomato with this red hair."

They were roaring with laughter but I couldn't hear it over the blood raging in my ears. My shaking hands balled into fists and I started punching them, pummeling them. I started to hate my red hair as it flew everywhere as they were beaten half to death. I watched as they ran home crying. My heart felt heavy as I walked home alone.

All the kids who called me tomato were beaten up, now they have a new nickname for me. I walk around a bit before hearing someone yell.

"Run! It's the Blood Red Habanero! She'll squash you like a tomato."

I sighed and watch as they went away running from me. The only person who didn't run was the boy with the blonde hair. His turquoise eyes met mine.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kushina… ttebane"

"Your last name is ttebane?"

"No. I just say it without thinking."

"I'm Minato."

I looked down at the ground and felt myself go red I have a bad habit of saying that word when I feel overwhelmed. My eyes darted upward as I heard him laugh. I started to play with my hair nervously.

"You really are something else."

"What do you mean? Ttebane."

I want to die right now. My tongue won't stop saying ttebane. I looked away as he approached me, cautiously.

"Nothing bad. You speak your mind and stay by what you say."

My eyes widen a bit and I felt a blush on my cheeks. I at looked him directly in the eyes as he smiled and I felt my heart melt a little.

"I-I have to go! Goodbye. Ttebane!"

I heard him chuckle as I turned around and went straight home.

* * *

It's been almost a year. I've gotten used to the people around me and Minato's presence is incomprehensible to me. I don't know if we're friends he makes me angry and embarrassed. I blush when he comes near and he always, always laughs at me. Our teacher told us to practice hand to hand combat. Minato approached me immediately and wouldn't let me say no.

"How about a wager?"

I looked at him skeptically he's up to something again. We were in an open field just the two of us.

"What are you up to this time?"

"Let's spar. If I win you go out with me."

I felt myself go red. He's talking about this again. I punched his head and turned away.

"I'm not doing this ttebane."

He laughed I walked away without turning back.

"Wait."

He grabbed my hand and I turned around, apparently my blow made him fall to the ground and there was already a lump on his head.

"What now?"

"You're stronger than me."

"So?"

"So you have nothing to worry about. Come on if I win just one date."

I stood still thinking about it.

"And if I win?"

"I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Fine. Then if I win no more asking for dates and chasing me around."

He nodded solemnly and I pulled him to his feet. We were only inches a part now and I was acutely aware of it. I blushed and pushed him, he fell down again.

"Hey what was that for?"

"N-nothing. Let's get this over with."

He smiled at me and threw his weapons in different directions all around us. I was in a fighting stance waiting for him to strike. He lunged at me I side-stepped him and brought my knee to his chest. He used the impact as leverage and flipped himself I stepped back and threw a kunai at him.

"Hey we're supposed to do hand to hand combat."

"We're ninja. Fight with all you got."

He smiled at me and stepped back out of reach of my weapons.

"I'll show you my new technique then."

I tensed I didn't even see him move. It was like a yellow flash he was a few meters away from me but when I blinked he was right in front of me. I grabbed a kunai and blocked his attack.

"When did you get strong?"

"I've trained everyday for this."

He lunged at me and caught me off guard. He grabbed me by the waist as we fell to the ground. I felt my back hit the ground and my breathing hitched as Minato landed on me. He pinned my arms to the ground and looked down at me, his blue eyes looking into mine. I felt myself blush as I struggled under his grasp. He leaned in close to my ear.

"I win Kushina."

I glared at him frustrated.

"That's not fair."

"We're ninja I went all out."

He got up and pulled me to my feet but he held on to me. I looked away this close contact has to stop my heart is beating to fast.

"I win."

"I know."

I snapped at him and pushed at his chest he caught my wrists his eyes never leaving my face. It felt so warm here with him.

"I'll see you next week for our date. We can celebrate your first year here."

He let go of me and smiled. I nodded and spun on my heel and left. My mind racing for next week. A date with Minato and he remembered when I came to the village. This will be a difficult hurdle.

* * *

A year, I just spent a year in Konoha but now I don't know if I'll ever see it again. Three people from Kumogakure came for me in the darkness. I knew they were after my special chakra. Inconspicuously I pulled a few strands of my hair and dropped them to the ground, making a trail for them to find me.

We've been travelling for a few days now and we were approaching the border. I started to lose hope that they would find me. I bowed my head and prepared myself for my fate, when a single kunai struck out at us, and landed between me and the man holding my bonds.

They grabbed me and I struggled against the strong arms. We hid behind one of the big trees while the other two were at our sides. I bit the hand covering my mouth.

"We're here! There are three of the-"

The man holding me slammed me into the tree, making me fall unconscious.

When I awoke I was being carried in someone's arms. The moon was shining down on us and I started to struggle against the arms holding me.

"Let me go!"

"Kushina stop struggling."

I froze on the spot. The voice was strained from holding me and he was panting slightly. I looked up at his face my eyes wide with shock.

"How?"

Minato looked down at me with a smile.

"It was your red hair."

"My hair?"

I unconsciously played with it, looking up at the man who saved me.

"It's so pretty I wouldn't miss it."

I let the tears fall down. Someone saved me, someone saw my trail, I'm going back home. We were silent the whole time going back. I tried to walk on my own but Minato wouldn't let me.

"But I'm heavy!"

"No you're not."

"I can walk on my own."

"Not after what you've been through."

I didn't know what to say to him. He carried me the whole time going back. He looked like a splendid ninja, my heart pounding at his touch. I knew I already fell for this man. This man who will definitely be a hokage everyone will respect.

_Hey Minato you remember when we were younger and the teacher asked us what we want to be when we grow up? I said I would be the first female hokage while you wanted to be one everyone respected. I think I changed mine. Do you think if I tried hard enough I'll be worthy of staying by your side?_

I glanced at him and looked away quickly. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

"Hey Kushina."

"Minato?"

"You still owe me that date."

"Yeah I still owe you that."

I sighed and buried my face in his chest.

* * *

After a week of being grounded from the internet I have finally finished this oneshot. I know my skills aren't great and nothing much happened here. I read that one chapter over and over again until I got facts from the manga. I hope my friend Nikka likes this and I ask you to please R&R

**THANK YOU TO MY BETAS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 3**


End file.
